


Their First Kiss

by idontgiveaquiznak (punkrockmanpain)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Chikan, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Public Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockmanpain/pseuds/idontgiveaquiznak
Summary: Keith goes into heat in public, and a couple of asshole alphas try to take advantage of that. Shiro ends up helping him out instead.





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> Keith is trans and Shiro is cis. (Neutral/AMAB language used for Keith’s genitalia.) Hope that works for you, anon! Some of the small details might not quite match the prompt, but I hope it’s still enjoyable. They’re on a metro, not a bus or a train.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Keith's heat starts early while he's on a crowded bus or train, and catches the attention of some nearby alphas, who start trying to cop a feel. Keith has just enough sense left to resist them, but it's a struggle. 
> 
> Shiro comes across the situation and fights off the other alphas. He has no plans to take advantage of Keith, but because Keith recognizes Shiro as someone safe, he stops resisting his instincts and lets them take over, and starts begging Shiro to fuck him. Shiro eventually succumbs and fucks him right there in public. 
> 
> Bonus: Not a pre-established relationship. They're friends and have been mutually pining, but aren't together. 
> 
> Bonus II: Afterwards, Keith is actually pretty okay with what Shiro did. He'd rather Shiro than a bunch of strangers. Shiro, on the other hand, feels incredibly guilty.

Keith can’t stop thinking about Shiro. The man’s standing right there next to him in the metro car, but Keith can’t stop obsessing over him. It’s not fair, he thinks as he adjusts his way-too-short shorts. Shiro is dressed equally sluttily, wearing tight black pants with a matching fishnet shirt. They just finished going clubbing, as friends (always as friends, just as friends, never anything more than friends), and now they’re heading back home, surrounded by other sluttily dressed people shuffling home at 3am. 

It’s not fair, because they danced together, and Shiro got just a little bit too close, and Keith wanted to be even closer. It’s not fair because the booze is wearing off and Keith is still mired down in fantasies about grabbing Shiro and kissing him breathless. It’s not fair because now the fantasies are somehow getting worse, and both of Keith’s holes are getting wet with slick, and he just wants to ride someone’s cock, and—

Oh. Oh, dammit.

Shiro is staring ahead, seeming preoccupied with his own thoughts. He doesn’t notice the large hand that cups Keith’s ass. “Damn, baby,” a low voice says from behind.

“Shouldn’t you be at home if you’re in heat?” says another voice, and an even bigger hand comes up to grasp at Keith’s chest, brushing over his over-sensitive nipple. The guy’s words seem to go unnoticed in the general chatter around them.

Keith has to fight not to press forward or backward into either hand. This is wrong, he tells his raging hormones (which shouldn’t have been a problem for at least a week, dammit). He can’t give in. No matter how much he wants someone to bend him over and slam into him until he screams, he can’t let these assholes treat him like this.

“Fuck off,” he manages to say, and Shiro looks over at him in surprise. He sees the hands on Keith just as the metro stops.

“Get the hell out!” Shiro exclaims, grabbing both of the guys’ arms and, in his rage, finding the strength to push both of them out the door. (He’s so hot when he’s angry, Keith thinks.) A couple of seats nearby clear up as people leave, and Keith sits down. He feels like he’s burning up when Shiro sits down next to him.

“Keith, are you okay?” 

All Keith can say is, “This wasn’t supposed to happen until next week.”

“I know,” Shiro says, sounding reassuring even though Keith can see he’s starting to panic. “Let’s just get you home, okay? You’ve got plenty of toys. We can ride this out.”

“I wanna ride _you_ out,” Keith says, snorting deliriously at his own joke.

“Wh-what?”

Keith’s gaze strays from the deer-in-the-headlights look in Shiro’s eyes, to his full lips, to his well-sculpted chest, visible through the fishnet shirt. “Shiro,” he says softly.

“What is it?” 

“Fuck me.”

“What?” Shiro recoils, as far back as is possible when their surroundings are so crowded. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I’ve been thinking about it all night,” Keith whines. “I want it so bad.”

“Keith, this...this isn’t something we should—”

“I think we should,” Keith says. 

“You aren’t in your right mind.”

“Shiro, please.” Just as the metro starts moving again, Keith moves too, and Shiro yelps in surprise when his lap is suddenly full of wet, needy omega. 

There’s no way Shiro can hide his physical interest, not in pants that tight, and Keith rubs his ass against his cock, tiny shorts already soaking through. “Do you want me?” Keith asks, suddenly vulnerable. “I just want you to want me.”

“Keith.” Shiro sounds like his heart is breaking as his hands gently circle Keith’s hips. “Of course I want you.”

“Then why won’t you do it?” Keith asks with a petulant grind of his hips. “Why won’t you fuck me?”

“This...this isn’t how I wanted this to happen.” Shiro’s eyes are suddenly wet and shiny. “I wanted to ask you out, I—”

“Ask me out afterwards.” Keith keeps rubbing himself against Shiro insistently, uncaring of any of the stares directed their way. “Please Shiro, I need you.”

~~~

Shiro is barely holding on. Keith says, “Please, I need you” again, and he keeps grinding down against Shiro, and he smells so _good_. And dammit, how is Shiro supposed to say no when Keith says he needs him?

“Please, please, please,” Keith keeps repeating, and finally Shiro’s hands seem to reach around of their own accord, cupping Keith’s ass.

“Ssshh, Keith,” he says. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He swears he’s just going to reach around and finger Keith, only slip two fingers into his dripping ass, but as soon as he’s done that Keith whines and wriggles, his hole clenching desperately. So he slips another finger inside, but the angle is too awkward, and soon Keith is pulling his hand away and tugging at his fly and saying, “No, I need this, I need you in me.”

Someone says, “Holy shit” as Keith pulls Shiro’s cock out, and Shiro doesn’t know if it’s because of his size or because Keith had the audacity to whip his dick out in public. But the metro stops again, and Keith stands up and wiggles out of his tiny shorts, and then he’s back in Shiro’s lap and lining his cock against his soaking wet front hole.

“Keith, wait, we don’t have—” But Keith begins sinking down anyway, and Shiro tells himself that it’s okay, he can’t give Keith anything when he hasn’t had sex in so long. He’s clean, he tells himself when the head slips inside, and Keith can’t get pregnant, it’s okay, there has to be some way to make this okay—

And then Shiro can’t think anymore, because Keith’s hole is hot and absolutely drenched and squeezing around his cock gratefully. “It’s so good, Shiro, it’s so good,” Keith pants, and then the metro is moving again and he’s grinding down, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and lifting himself up and slamming himself down in a way that has to hurt. But it doesn’t seem to faze him at all, and he keeps going.

Shiro can’t help but grip his hips and thrust up into him in return, and Keith’s gasp sounds both pained and pleasured. “Yeah, yeah, Shiro, fuck me, please,” he groans, and Shiro can’t deny him anything when he’s saying his name like that.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Shiro pants into his ear. “Anything you need, Keith.”

“I need it so bad,” Keith says, “I always need you, Shiro, please—”

“Take what you need. Come for me.” Shiro grabs Keith’s ass and slams him down hard, and he rubs his thumb desperately against Keith’s hard little cock. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Keith whines softly, and he’s surprisingly quiet when he comes. Somehow Shiro is the one making a lot of noise when Keith’s hole finishes quivering around his cock and Keith begins slamming down on him again. “Come in me, come in me,” Keith begs, and what else can Shiro do but obey?

Shiro moans as his knot firms up and Keith shoves it inside himself, clenching his eyes shut as he fills Keith up. Keith sighs and slumps against him, letting out a soft, exhausted sigh.

“I think we missed our stop,” Keith says, and Shiro laughs numbly.

“Probably.” 

“So are you going to ask me out?” Keith asks, blunt as ever, and Shiro looks up at him in shock.

“You still want me to?”

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Keith, I—I just took advantage of you.” Shiro is _still_ taking advantage of him. He’s still _inside_ of him. 

“No, you helped me.” Keith strokes Shiro’s hair, looking concerned at the sight of Shiro’s eyes brimming with tears. “I’d much rather have you help with this than those assholes from earlier.”

It takes a moment to remember the guys who touched Keith without his permission, and then Shiro feels even worse. The tears prick at his eyes even more. “I shouldn’t have done this,” he says wetly, guilt filling his chest and overwhelming him.

“We should probably get out,” Keith says as the metro begins to stop again. “Before we get arrested.”

“Shit. Right.” It’s a good thing that his knot is already going down, because someone in a cop uniform has entered the other side of the metro car and is steadily pushing through the crowd of people. 

Keith reluctantly rises up off of Shiro’s cock, wincing as the knot pops out, and grabs his soiled shorts from the floor. After Keith pulls them back on, they hastily retreat through the doors and duck into a bathroom. When a few moments have passed, they begin the long walk back to Keith’s apartment, having stopped a couple of stops away from where they needed to be. 

Shiro’s own apartment is closer, but he can’t handle the idea of Keith being in a potentially threatening alpha’s space right now. He also can’t handle the idea of leaving Keith to walk alone in a city full of asshole alphas like the ones from the metro. So he escorts Keith to his apartment, the walk uncomfortably silent as he tries to figure out what to do now that he’s assaulted his best friend.

When they reach Keith’s door, Keith pulls out the key and looks up at Shiro sympathetically. “Come in,” he says.

Shiro steps in, standing right next to the door as Keith closes it. He doesn’t walk into the apartment any further when Keith walks over to the couch. He suddenly feels like an intruder in the space where they’ve hung out countless times before.

“Shiro, come here,” Keith says, and Shiro still can’t deny him anything he wants. So he comes and sits on the opposite side of Keith’s couch, far away from where he can touch him again.

“Shiro, it’s okay,” Keith says, staying on his own side as though he’s also trying desperately to respect Shiro’s boundaries. “I’m not hurt. I’m not upset at you.”

“Keith, I took advantage of you,” he says again. “How can it possibly be okay?”

“I was literally begging for it, Shiro. I...I pressured you into it. And…” Keith begins sounding increasingly choked up, even as the sweet scent of his heat begins rising again. “And I understand if you don’t want to help with any of it anymore, or if you want to be apart from me. I almost got us arrested, I—”

“No, it’s not your fault.” Shiro can’t help but reach out and take his hand, the tears from earlier finally beginning to fall. “None of this was your fault, okay?”

“You should leave if you don’t want this,” Keith says. “It’s coming up again, and I can’t guarantee I won’t beg for it.”

Shiro hates himself for the way his cock stirs at the last part. “I do want it, Keith. That’s the problem.”

“Then stay.” Keith squeezes his hand. “Stay, and we’ll do this right when this is over, okay? Ask me out when this is over.”

“I want to ask you out now,” Shiro says, tears sliding down his cheeks. The words he’s rehearsed for weeks fall out of his mouth. “Do you wanna go get coffee next Saturday? As...as a date?”

“Yes, please Shiro, I’d love that.” Tears begin falling down Keith’s cheeks too, even as his heat scent becomes unbearable. 

“Good,” Shiro says distantly as he scoots closer to Keith.

“Please Shiro, please, if you’re going to stay then do something, I need—”

“I’ve got you, buddy.”

Shiro closes his eyes and pulls Keith close, pressing their lips together softly. This isn’t how he’d imagined their first kiss would go, but it’ll have to do.


End file.
